Ferpecto
by I'mAnatolia
Summary: —Si tuvieras que definirme a mí en una palabra, ¿cuál sería? —¡Ferpecto! —dijo casi sin pensarlo. —¿Ferpecto? Eso sí que no existe. Respuesta al reto "Un desastre de noche" del foro El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas. AU.


_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los derechos creativos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, su creadora original, y a quienes los hayan comprado. Yo no saco ningún provecho de ésta historia, sólo me divierto e intento divertirlos a ustedes._

_**Nota de autora:**__ Este one- shot fue creado como respuesta al reto __**Un desastre de noche**__ del foro __**El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas.**_

_**Mar.**_

* * *

**Ferpecto**

_**—**__A ti, que dejaste de serlo__**—**_

**Uno**

¡¿Por qué diantres lo miraba?! ¡Dios! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que lo ponía nervioso? No es que tuviera prejuicios contra los médicos; de hecho si mal no recordaba, Carla, su mejor amiga, debía estar en su mismo semestre, pero ¡por Zeus y todos los dioses del Olimpo! Cuando se quedaba mirándolo de esa manera, creía que lo único que esa chica quería era matarlo y estudiar con su cadáver.

—Mira por donde caminas, estúpido hipster lameculos —le dijo un pelinegro corpulento al tropezar con él.

_«Imbécil George Davidson, imbécil y mil veces imbécil. ¡Cuánto daría por romperle esa maldita cara! Si tan sólo no fuera hijo del director de artes…», _pensaba mientras recogía apresurado todos los papeles que se le habían caído antes de que alguien los pisara. Desde aquella vez que lo había superado en _Música y movimiento_ e _Historia social del arte _se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible, pero ¡vamos!, el rubio no tenía la culpa de haber heredado la inteligencia y el talento de su madre. En serio, si pudiera regalarlos lo haría. A Albus, por ejemplo, que a veces parecía necesitarlos. En fin, siguiendo con George Davidson, Scorpius fanfarroneaba al decir que veía lo bueno de la vida, pero ¡caray! En serio no podía ver algo bueno en ese «_malnacido, detestable, hijo de la gran…» _

¡Momento!

No podía estar pasando eso. Ella se había arrodillado y en ese momento lo estaba ayudando a recoger todos sus papeles esparcidos en el suelo. Se apresuró a pararse cuando ya no quedaba ni una sola hoja en el piso. La chica frente a él estiró su mano muy lentamente regresándole sus documentos. Cuando Scorpius los recibió, tuvo la sensación mucho más fuerte de que esa chica le haría daño.

—¡Hola Rose! ¡Hola Scorp!

—¡Hola Albus! —dijo aliviado—, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?

—¿A la biblioteca? —contestó el chico extrañado—, no podemos, tenemos clase de Piano.

—A la biblioteca, dije —lo haló sin importar que se opusiera.

—Pero, Malfoy… eh, adiós Rose.

**Dos**

Estaba borracho. Borracho y haciendo el ridículo. No sabía si le molestaba o en realidad era que sufría porque no era con ella con quien lo hacía. De pronto gritó y entre carcajadas dijo: _«Meg, quiero ese chocolate»_

Estúpida Megara Wood. Si fuera a ella a quien se lo pidiera no haría esa mueca de hastío. Viajaría caminando hasta el fin del mundo y le llevaría el mejor chocolate.

¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando? Estaba en la fiesta que la universidad le hacía a los primíparos, sentada en una silla como una estúpida perdiendo su tiempo viéndolo a él. Como si tuviera alguna oportunidad, como si él se fijara en ella alguna vez sin esa cara de miedo que suele poner. Si fuera menos tímida o más guapa o más graciosa, le hablaría. Pero no. Sólo era la rara sabelotodo de quinto año de Medicina. De pronto ve que Scorpius se inclina hacia adelante y se lleva la mano a la boca. Sabe exactamente que va a pasar y lo mira con algo de miedo, pena y ternura a la vez. Uno, dos, tres segundos y ahí va: vómito alimentario. Megara mira a su novio y a su ropa con la misma cara asco, le grita algo que entre tanto ruido suena a_ «hasta aquí llegamos, Scorpius» _y se va.

Ella, insegura, se acerca. Intenta pensar que le ayudara porque es amigo de su primo Albus, aunque no sea su primo favorito; pero en el fondo sabe que es sólo porque, aún sin conocer bien al chico, la vuelve loca. Lo toma de la mano mientras él se reincorpora. El rubio levanta la cara e intenta sonreír, pero sólo consigue marearse más. Ella le sonríe y él está seguro que es la sonrisa más cálida y amable que ha recibido en su vida.

—Soy un desastre, ¿no?

—Un interesante desastre, pero sí, desastre a fin de cuentas.

—Que poco sutil eres —le dijo Scorpius entre hipidos—, mala cualidad para un médico.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Oh, no! Mamá me matará.

—Entonces te llevaré a la mía.

Scorpius la miró desconfiado.

—¿Qué? No soy una violadora, Malfoy.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —y allí iba: vómito verbal—, Albus me dijo que eres un buena chica, pero ¿no me matarás y estudiarás anatomía con mi cadáver? Porque, ¿sabes? Vi esa película… _Pathology… _y ustedes, los médicos… son muy sádicos.

Rose rio con sonoras carcajadas que atrajeron las miradas de un par de personas alrededor.

—No, no lo haré, Scorpius

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

No, no, no.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

No se podía enamorar.

No del rubio inalcanzable.

**Tres**

—Tu turno, Scorp.

—Si pudieras definirte en una palabra, ¿cuál sería?

—...

—Vamos Rose, es la primera palabra que se te cruce por la cabeza—ella sonrió a verse descubierta.

—Cambiante.

El rubio sonrió ante su respuesta y luego le dijo _«tu turno». _La pelirroja se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—¿No preguntarás lo mismo?

—No —respondió mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó casi decepcionado.

—Porque ya tuviste tiempo para pensar.

Scorpius se carcajeó poniéndose en evidencia.

—¡Lo tengo! Si tuvieras que definirme A MÍ en una palabra, ¿cuál sería?

—Hermosinteligente —dijo seguro de sí mismo. Ella lo miró incrédula.

—Eso ni siquiera existe.

—¡Claro que sí! Acabo de inventarlo —le respondió convencido—, ¿cuál sería la palabra para mí?

—¡Ferpecto! —dijo casi sin pensarlo.

—¿Ferpecto? Eso sí que no existe.

—Claro que sí. Es como la magia, Scorp: nunca la has visto, pero si quieres hacerlo por primera vez, debes creer en ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa? —dijo sonriendo con ternura.

—Que eres perfecto, pero como no lo eres para todas, entonces eso eres: eres ferpecto —dijo la pelirroja e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

—¿Y para quién sí lo soy? —le preguntó con una mirada indescifrable.

—¡Vayamos por un helado! —exclamó la chica levantándose de un tirón.

Él también se levantó de un brinco, la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

—¿Para quién soy perfecto, Rose? —ella se quedó callada—, ¿lo soy para ti? Porque desde hace un par de meses no hay algo que desee más que ser perfecto para ti.

Ella se acercó a él y rozó sus labios; _«se dice ferpecto»_, le dijo. El posó una mano sobre su espalda, enredó la otra en sus rizos rojos y la atrajo hacia él. Ella lo besó bruscamente como si lo deseara desde la primera vez que lo vio almorzando con Albus, como si lo observara desde hace años, como si la hiciera feliz verlo sonreír aunque fuera con alguien más. Fue suavizando el beso, segura de que él no iría a ningún lado, segura de que esta vez él sonreiría para ella. Scorpius se separó de ella aún con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Lo quiero de vainilla.

—Y yo de chocolate, rubito.

Iría hasta el fin del mundo hasta encontrar el mejor para ella.


End file.
